SweetLike Candy
by TabbyKitty13
Summary: Belphegor x Reader; PWP; Pregnancy; Requested


_**Well…this is for NatsuMichi, who has waited **__**very**__** patiently for this. I'm sorry it took so long, Natsu!**_

_**Feel free to request. ;) I'll do Belphegor a third, fourth, (whatever) amount of times if you ladies want!**_

_**I also do more than Katekyo Hitman Reborn! So feel free to ask for **__**anything**__**~! **_

**Sweet…Like Candy**

[Name] glared out the window of the car while her brother Lussuria sang along with the Katy Perry song, waving one hand in the air like he was at a rave and steering with the other. "Lussuria." [Name] said as the song ended. "Can you take me with you to your uh…_club_ thingtonight?"

Lussuria lowered his sunglasses so he could raise an eyebrow and stare quizzically at her. Always theatrical, that one. "You mean my AA meeting?"

"I know you're not going to AA, Luss." [Name] rolled her eyes and smiled at her brother. Lussuria was being kind enough to let [Name] live with him when her mother kicked her out of the house for threatening to kill their cat if she kept yelling at her. He'd been leaving every Thursday for an "AA Meeting" that lasted until the wee hours of the morning.

"But I am~!"

"No, you're not. C'mon Luss – let me!" [Name] smiled charmingly at her brother, batting her eyelashes as she did so. Lussuria was a sucker for cute things. He looked from the road to [Name,] back to the road, back to [Name.]

"Oh~! You're so adorable, [Name~!] You look just like me~!" [Name] hoped she didn't.

"Can I, Luss? Please?" Lussuria pressed his palms against his face and squealed. [Name] almost had a heart attack when the car veered onto the other side of the road. "Lussuria!"

"You can come with me, [Name!] Oh~! Squalo will be so _jealous_ of how I have a cute little sister~!" [Name] grinned victoriously and went back to looking out the window.

As [Name] rode up to the large club, her eyes grew wider and wider. "This _definitely_ isn't AA, Lussuria!" Lussuria just giggled and stopped in the parking lot. As they got out, a man jogged up to them.

"Luss Nee-San!" Lussuria waved and tossed the keys to the car at him.

"In my normal spot, lovely." [Name] watched as the guy caught the keys and climbed into the car. She followed after Lussuria as he made his way towards the doors to the club. He threw them open, exposing a room full of poles, nearly-naked women dancing, and drunk mean shoving money down the women's crotches. The bass of the music thumped in the air and the dark-colored lights gave the room an erotic feel.

"Oh _wow_~!" [Name] said as she put a hand to her cheek. She hated to admit it, but she was a _lot_ like her older brother.

"Lussuria…Ushishishi, who's this?" [Name's] eyes trailed to her right, where a tall blonde with flipped hair stood, hands in the pockets of his jacket. Next to him, crouching, was a cute guy with a frog hat. [Name] grinned at both of them and waved.

"This is my little sister, [Name]-chan! Isn't she _adorable_~?" Lussuria patted [Name] on the head, who took it in good stride. "[Name], the boy with the hat is Fran-chan, and that is Belphegor-chan."

"'Sup." Fran drawled. Belphegor laughed.

"Hello, Principessa." [Name] blushed and looked at her feet.

"Where's Squa-chan?" Lussuria demanded. "I need to show him my cute little sister." Belphegor shrugged and Fran didn't bother replying.

Throughout the course of the night, Belphegor made it a point to talk to [Name] every chance he got, and tell her the name of every girl dancing. She would just blush and change the subject. She had to admit – he was very attractive, and he already had a nickname for her, which made her feel like he'd known her for months.

She liked it when he called her Principessa the most~!

"Luss, you should bring me here more often!" [Name] gushed as he drove towards their home.

"I'm glad you liked it, [Name~!] Squalo was _very _taken with you!" Lussuria giggled and put a pinky in the air. "No one's cuter than my little sister!"

"I still can't believe you own a _sex club_ with like…twenty other people." Lussuria just laughed.

It turns out Belphegor went to the same college as [Name.] After that night, she saw him a lot, and she finally got the nerve (after about the fifth time seeing him in the same day) to walk up to him.

"Are you stalking me now?" She asked casually. Belphegor just laughed.

"I'm a prince. I don't stalk."

"Could've fooled me." [Name] giggled nervously. "Hey uh…what color are your eyes?"

"…Why? Ushishishi~!"

"I don't know. It just seems like a…uh…good question."

"Maybe you'll find out one day, Principessa~!"

"No and I was-."

"What are you doing?" [Name] raised an eyebrow at Belphegor.

"Talking to Mike?" Said Mike looked pissed off. [Name] didn't know it, but he'd been trying to get into her pants for several years now – and he didn't like being interrupted by a possessive blonde with a stupid laugh.

"Why?" Belphegor looked completely serious.

"…Because I can…what's up with you?" Belphegor poked Mike's arm.

"Scram, peasant."

"What the fuck's your _problem_?" Mike demanded.

"Good question, Mike." [Name] was starting to get exasperated. Belphegor didn't even _know_ her, and he was acting all…possessive. She _hated_ possessive.

"My problem is _you_." Belphegor's mouth was a straight line, and [Name] could only imagine what his _eyes_ looked like. "Go." Mike cocked his arm out and punched Belphegor in the face.

"MIKE!" [Name] yelled. Belphegor stumbled back, laughing maniacally. Blood dripped down his face and onto the floor. "You broke his nose, you ass!" Belphegor walked forward and punched Mike square in the face. Mike fell down, holding his nose. "What the _fuck_?"

"He drew the prince's royal blood." Belphegor laughed more. His finger went to the line of blood and tapped it. He examined his finger. "_It's so pretty~!_"

[Name's] eyes grew very wide. She grabbed her cell and dialed in her brother's number. When he didn't answer, [Name] sighed heavily and said, "Hey Bel, want to come to my place?"

"Hmmm~?"

"Want. To. Come. To. My. Place? We need to get the fuck out of here before…_something_ happens." Belphegor's head cocked to the side and his toothy grin grew wider. [Name] rolled her eyes and started to walk away, knowing he would follow.

He climbed into her car and allowed her to drive to her home, muttering the whole time. He was a creepy dude, she had to give him that much.

When they arrived at her house, she noted that Lussuria's car was gone. "Probably out with Ryohei." [Name] muttered as she unlocked the front door. Belphegor followed her into the house, calmed down now. "Sit down on the couch…I'm going to clean your face." He did as she said and she dropped her bag on the floor before going into the kitchen and wetting a rag. She went under the sink and grabbed a bottle of disinfectant before going back into the living room. Belphegor was sitting on the couch, swinging his feet.

"Is it okay if I move your hair?" [Name] asked as she sat down next to him. Belphegor shrugged, smiled, and allowed her to raise her hand up to his bangs. She held them back and smiled when she caught sight of his baby blues. "Why do you hide your eyes?"

"Ushishishi~." [Name] examined his face carefully. His nose wasn't broken but there was blood running off of it. She was glad – she didn't want to have to take him to the hospital. She rubbed off the dried blood and dabbed some of the disinfectant on the cut on his nose before letting his bangs fall back into place and smiling widely.

"Mission complete." Belphegor laughed and she looked down at her hands, smiling. "Yeah uh…so…if Lussuria sees us in here alone he'll probably flip. But uh…I think he's out with his boyfriend right now so uh…yeah…."

"Who's his boyfriend?" Belphegor asked. [Name] smiled widely.

"Ryohei! He's a real babe. Lussuria made him take his shirt off for me and _oh my God_ he's-." She was interrupted by a pair of amazingly soft lips. They moved against her own gently, which seemed unlike the blonde. [Name] kissed him back, letting her tongue wonder into his mouth slowly. He tasted sweet, like candy.

He bit her lower lip, drawing blood. [Name] hissed and drew back, putting her fingers to her mouth. "What was that for?" Belphegor just laughed and licked his lips before leaning over, moving her hand, and pressing his lips against her own again. It was much rougher this time, demanding.

[Name] reacted to it positively, knotting her hands in his hair and scooting over so her legs were on either side of his lap. Belphegor began to unbutton her shirt slowly; [Name] rolled her eyes and swatted his hands away so _she_ could unbutton it. She tossed the shirt to the side, leaving only her wife-beater and bra to cover her.

_This might've been a good day to wear short-shorts._ She thought idly as Belphegor's hands ran along her stomach. [Name] helped him with his jacket, then several more articles of clothing, until all he had on were his pants.

"Are we seriously doing this?" [Name] breathed as Belphegor worked her pants off.

"Ushishishi~!" She just smiled and helped him with them, throwing them across the room and pushing her prince back against the arm of the couch. A heated make-out session followed, complete with the wondering hands and stripping of clothing.

It wasn't until [Name] was only in her bra and panties that she started to think about what she was doing. She became hesitant, and half hoped that Belphegor would realize and stop. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you look at it) he didn't, just continued to unsnap her bra and throw it somewhere.

[Name] pushed his hands away when he started working on her panties. "Bel…I uh…we're in the living room."

"And? Ushishishi~."

"I'm pretty sure Luss and his boyfriend have had sex on this couch."

"And?"

"I don't want to have sex with you." Belphegor frowned.

"And why is that, Principessa?"

"Well…we don't really know each other. And I'm not a…uh…_whore_." Belphegor's frown deepened.

"[Name.]" His grip on her tightened and her eyes widened. "I'm a prince~. You can't play me like that."

"I'm sorry." He pushed her back so he was on top of her. Her breathing quickened and her eyes attempted to find his, but were unsuccessful. He kissed her passionately, ripping the breath out of her. His crotch pressed against her own and grinded.

[Name's] tongue slid into his mouth, wrapping with his. She let him pull her panties down, leaving her exposed.

Two finger entered her, finding her soft-spot and tearing a moan out of her. She pushed up against his hand, begging without words. He laughed.

"That wasn't hard." He commented. [Name] just moaned again as his fingers pierced her and pulled out. Belphegor's lips left hers and went down, taking the place of his fingers. [Name] cried out as he nipped her clitoris; she used her feet to push him away. Belphegor's laugh filled the air as he pushed her feet out of the way and positioned himself over her.

He ran a tongue along her jugular as he entered her. [Name's] back arched and she wrapped her arms around him, pressing her stomach against his own.

He began to pump in and out slowly while he sucked on her neck. She squeezed her eyes shut and moaned.

"B-Bel. Oh…Nngh…"

"Ushishishi."

"God, that's hot." [Name] blushed as she said the words. Bel just laughed again and went back to sucking on her neck. His pumping became more frantic. [Name] writhed under him, gasping and moaning repeatedly.

Something overtook [Name] and she pushed Bel down, so she was on top of him. He grinned and they rolled off the couch so he was, once again, on top of her. She smirked and rolled over so she was on top and started riding him, successfully keeping him on the bottom.

She threw her head back and bit her lip as he started to pump in and out. "Ah…ah…Bel." He grunted in reply. Her fingers curled on his chest, nails pushing into his skin. Something wet touched her fingertips and she paused to examine it.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry!" She showed Bel her fingertips, which were covered in red liquid. Bel paused also, long enough to grab her fingers and stick them into his mouth.

His tongue brushing along and around her fingers had to be _the most_ erotic thing [Name] had experienced since…well…_ever_.

Her tongue replaced her fingers and she started to rock again, getting a grunt out of him. He pushed in roughly.

[Name] came instantly, throwing her head back and moaning as she did so. Belphegor followed suit, releasing inside her. Panting she supported herself with her hands as she pulled off of him, slowly enough to make Belphegor moan. She smirked at him and sat back, examining his naked body with a smile on her face.

She didn't know how she'd managed to get someone _that_ hot to have sex with her, but she did.

And it was fucking _awesome_.

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing, Bel." She muttered as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Belphegor just laughed and sat up.

"Of course, Principessa. Ushishishi~!"

"Shit." [Name] muttered as she pulled her pants up. "Shit, shit, shit."

"[Name]-chan~! What's taking you so long? We're going to be late. There's a special show tonight – I don't want to miss all the cute ladies performing!" Her older brother called from the living room.

[Name] slid open the tiny window in the bathroom and tossed the chunk of plastic out. "Uh…nothing~! Sorry, Lussuria."

"Don't worry dear! You're cute enough _without_ all the makeup~! Oh, are you going to wear the new coat I bought you?" [Name] laughed as she washed her hands. He'd bought her a coat that looked just like the ones he and the rest of the owners wore (he'd announced her to be an official member of _Club Varia_ a while ago), and he expected her to wear it everywhere.

She dried her hands and left the bathroom. "Yeah, I'll wear it."

At the club, she avoided Belphegor like the plague. Every time she saw him coming towards her she'd walk in the other direction and mix in with all the men watching the ladies perform.

"[Name]-chan." Fran called as he walked up to her. "Bel-sempai is angry and throwing stuff at me because you're ignoring him. _Stop ignoring him._"

"Eh. Fran. Well…."

"[Name]-chan, you're backing away."

"Erm…Fran…well…."

"[Name]-chan, why are you avoiding Bel-sempai?"

"Fran, go away." Fran did _not_ go away, in fact, he followed her everywhere and announced the obvious in that monotonous voice of his. Eventually, [Name] turned around and glared at him. "I'm going to the bathroom. If you are outside the door when I get out, I'm going to personally _kick your ass_."

"[Name]-chan, why are you avoiding Bel-sempai?" He repeated. [Name] threw her arms up in the air and retreated into the bathroom.

_Fran followed her._

"You know what, fuck it. Go get Bel." [Name] ordered. Fran turned around and left and she leaned against the wall, blowing her bangs out of her face. Stupid frog-head….

The door to the ladies room opened and Belphegor walked in, completely nonplussed. [Name] raised an eyebrow.

"Why have you been avoiding the prince?" Belphegor demanded, arms crossed. [Name] sighed heavily.

"Something's…come up. And uh…yeah…." Bel frowned.

"Is it Mike?"

"…Mike?"

"Are you sleeping with Mike, Principessa? Because I _will_ kick his ass. No peasant can touch my-."

"Dude, no." [Name] frowned heavily and crossed her arms as well. "Like I said…something's come up. Something…huge. Well, not right now, but it will be and I don't know what I'll do if you don't help me out. Oh my God…what am I going to do?" She grabbed onto her hair and tugged, visibly freaking out.

"Principessa, what are you talking about?"

"Bel. I'm pregnant."

"…"

"…" Bel frowned, and [Name] freaked out even more. _Oh God! He's not going to stay with me!_

"What are you going to do with it?" He asked. She stared at him, unsure of how to answer.

"…I can't _kill_ it. I guess I'll…have the baby." Belphegor's frown deepened.

"Do you _want _the baby?"

"Not if I'm alone." [Name] answered earnestly. "Oh God…don't leave me. Please don't…Bel I…Bel I'm in love with you. And I would _die_ to have your baby. But I don't want it if you're not going to stay with me. Bel…."

Bel was smirking now. [Name] would give anything to be able to see his eyes, to see what he was thinking. "You love me, Principessa?" She nodded, feeling utterly defeated. He's just going to walk away….

Belphegor hugged her tightly. She was shocked but hugged him back after a moment, smiling widely.

"I love you, too."


End file.
